Falling in love with The whisper of your soul
by flyingoreo
Summary: Ginny decides to profess her love to the famous Harry Potter. What happens when she can't? Who will she turn to for love?
1. Loss of Hope

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the Harry Potter characters or settings, I would be a millionaire, but alas I am not. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Oh, except the plot, that's mine. :)  
  
A/N: so, this is the first chapter of my story! I hope you all enjoy. Please Read and Review even if it totally sucks  
  
Chapter 1  
Loss of Hope  
  
At the beginning of this glorious December day, Ginny Weasley had a optimistic viewpoint on life and she felt as strong as anything, but all in one moment, a measly minute or so, her world had been forced to a stop, and she'd lost all hope of ever being loved. Today was the day she planned to ask out the love of her life. Today was the day she planned to ask out Harry Potter.  
  
After dinner, Ginny watched Harry and Ron as they left the Great Hall; she quickly got up and silently followed them. The anticipation was sending her heart into a giant thumping, frenzy. She hoped that today was one of those times where she could control the one thing special about her.  
  
Ginny had what was called "percipio ere"; it was a gift that allowed her to feel the emotions of others. Sometimes she could control it, but not typically. Ginny had received it from her mother, who had in turn received it from her Mother. It had followed all the girls in the Aradia family line. Her mother had said, with time it was easier to turn on and off, but until then, it'd be a burden she'd have to carry.  
  
Ginny snapped back from her thoughts. She noticed Harry turn left towards the grounds, and Ron turn right towards the common room.  
  
"A-ha!" Ginny thought. "This is going to be absolutely perfect, he'll be all alone, and I can finally talk to him." Ginny stood riveted in her thoughts before realising Harry had already briskly made his way out the door. "Get a hold of yourself Ginny, you've gone mad." She ran the short distance to the entrance door, and soon caught sight of Harry once again. She saw him turn round a corner. Thinking about the prospect of what she was going to say precisely had made Ginny very unaware. She went around the corner that she thought she saw Harry go around, and found herself bumping into the back of person.  
  
"What the blazes?" The boy said as he turned towards the distraction. Ginny looked on with wide eyes. It was Harry, her love, and her heart's devotion!  
  
"Um, Hi Harry!" Ginny said sheepishly, realising she'd been caught following him. Ginny felt a strange feeling, one of pleasure, and embarrassment, and hope. "Is that all coming from Harry?" Ginny looked confused.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, Hi." Harry said quickly trying to hide whatever it was behind him.  
  
Ginny looked around him as she said, "What have you got there Harry?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Harry said.  
  
Ginny giggled, "I promise I won't tell anyone, just show me already." "Please?" Ginny added with a flicker of her million-dollar smile.  
  
"Suit yourself." Harry sighed. He stepped out of the way to reveal what he had previously been involved with.  
  
Ginny gasped "No, no that's not possible. It can't be!"  
  
"Ginny, wait. Please." Harry pleaded. Ginny stood there in complete shock not uttering a single sound, all the while Harry pleading and begging her to say something. After a minute Ginny broke into tears, turned and bust into a full run towards the castle.  
  
All the while sobbing to herself, "It's not possible." Ginny had finally reached the castle where she was mostly out of breath, sobbing and running don't work all that well together you know. The onslaught of emotions, the running, and the crying had all drained her. Just as she came to the entrance doors, she felt the world spin, and the blackness envelop her; she fell silently to the ground just as Harry approached, running at full speed.  
  
"Miss Weasley." Madame Pomfrey cooed. "Ginny, darling." "You have a visitor." Ginny slowly opened her eyes and saw the nurse smiling down at her. "How lovely, your awake now darling. Would it be all right if I sent your brother in?" Ginny looked up at the nurse almost begging her not to allow Ron in. The nurse didn't seem to get the hint, however.  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded, as if she understood; she then went around the curtain and said, "She said it was alright for you to see her, but I don't want you staying long, she needs a few more hours of rest." Ginny saw the shadow of a nod.  
  
Ron turned around the corner and whispered, "Hi Ginny. Mum sent me loads of stuff to give you."  
  
Ginny laughed, "I only passed out Ron, it wasn't anything too horrible."  
  
Ron just shrugged and said, "Your lucky it wasn't anything horrible, otherwise she may have came to visit, she almost sincerely considered coming now." Ron grinned. "Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure, sit there." Ginny pointed to a chair nearby.  
  
"So, Gin, I never did really hear how you passed out. What happened?" Ron asked questioningly.  
  
"Oh, that. Do we have to talk about it?" Ginny thought to herself, "I can't bear to go through that again."  
  
Ron interrupted her thoughts saying, "Yeah, Mum and Dad want to know, and I'm a bit curious myself."  
  
"Well," Ginny exhaled deeply, "I went outside to ask Harry on a date, and well..I saw him, and he was, he was."  
  
"Spit it out already!" Ron said.  
  
"He was, kissing Hermione and they were doing other things!" Ginny blushed feverishly at the thought of what she had seen.  
  
Ron jumped up out of his chair, headed towards the door, and began screaming, "I'm gonna kill 'im, that boy! He'll be sorry he hurt you Ginny!"  
  
"Ron! Please don't, Mum wouldn't take it too well if you killed Harry in a fit of rage. Actually, no one would take it too well."  
  
Ron turned that extreme Weasley red and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Yeah that would be pretty dumb." Ginny just looked and him, and an odd feeling of contentment washed over her. Somehow knowing that her brother would always be her protector, made her feel ten times better. They sat alone in silence for a while, until Ginny broke it with a level voice, continuing her story.  
  
"He knew how I felt about him! He knew, and still he kissed another girl! I was running away, and crying and I guess I wasn't breathing very well, so I passed out by the front door." Ginny paused at this, thinking. "How'd I get up here anyway?" she asked.  
  
Ron looked at her, as if he was shocked that she didn't know. "Ginny, Harry brought you up here."  
  
A/N To my first reviewer, Vanyaria Darkshadow: This is of course not the end! ;) Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. : D! 


	2. Pretend to be fine

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bros. I own the plot.  
  
Chapter 2  
Pretend to be fine  
  
Harry ran up the steps as quickly as he could and made his way toward the Infirmary. "Wait," He said slowing down. "Why do I care how Ginny is? I hurt her, yeah but it's not like I really love her! I mean come on, she's just not the girl for me, and if she can't see that. she really is stupid." Harry stopped right where he was standing and immediately began reprimanding himself for what he had just considered. He couldn't believe the sentence came from him. "She really is stupid." Harry felt remorse, but he wasn't sure why. Until he came to the conclusion: "Okay so I love her but it's more like she's my little sister. Right? Definitely." "Whew, what a relief it was to get that out." Harry thought aloud.  
  
"Get what out?" Ginny said as she walked toward him feebly. Harry stuttered as he was caught in an embarrassing situation for the second time in two days.  
  
"Um. well, err.uh. Ginny, we need to talk." Harry sat down on the steps and patted the ground next to him. "Okay." Ginny said, a look of confusion in her eyes.  
  
"I knew this was coming." Ginny thought as she made her way over to where Harry sat.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he tried to hide what was really on his mind.  
  
"Harry, you've always been awful at hiding your thoughts, just tell me what you need to say, and I'll leave okay?"  
  
Harry stared back in awe as he realised, "This girl knows me. Ginny really and truly knows me, and yet.I can't love her like that." Ginny looked at him with her sad chocolate colored eyes, knowing very well what was going to happen. "Ginny, I just.I can't ever see myself being with you, it'd never work. I don't love you like that. I mean, I love you but your more like my little sister. I feel the same way about you as Ron probably does. You're a magnificent girl and absolutely beautiful." Harry pulled up Ginny's chin to look at him in the eyes. "But, you don't want me, I'm not all the great anyway. You deserve someone who can love you with all their heart." Ginny nodded as she fought back tears.  
  
"It's okay Harry, I understand. I'll need to be going to see Ron now; he has some things my mum sent. See ya Harry."  
  
Ginny walked off towards the common room, silent tears streaming down her face. Not looking where she was going, she ran into someone. "Sorry." She squeaked out.  
  
"Watch where you're going Weasley." A voice sneered. Ginny looked up quickly, that tone could only be the voice of one person.  
  
"Malfoy." Ginny said with so much hatred in her voice, it sounded like a snarl.  
  
"Very good Weasley. Now scamper along like the little scoundrel you are." Draco said with a laugh. At this, Ginny became very livid.  
  
"You know what Malfoy, at least I have a father who loves me." She knew that would get under his skin, seeing as how Draco's father had left him and his mother the summer before his 6th year.  
  
"Weasley, if you don't take that back you'll severely regret it." Draco said as he covered the distance between them quickly, shoving Ginny up against the wall. "I swear to God, you will regret it." Ginny looked at him in fear.  
  
"Come off your high horse Malfoy, you're only angry because you know it's the truth." Draco looked at her as they sat in an icy silence.  
  
"Weasley, because you were hurt, I'm going to let you go. Plus, I might catch a disease from your foulness. Remember though, if you ever talk about my father like that again, I will have to kill you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Ginny sputtered as Draco removed his hands from her throat and left quickly. Ginny leaned against the wall and slid slowly down to the ground, knowing the significance of what she'd just done. "Malfoy really will kill me." Ginny thought. "That was so stupid of me to egg him on like that, I just can't help it. He angers me so." Ginny breathed in deeply. "I'm just going to have to face the consequences." Ginny got up and began walking again towards her original destination, the common room.  
  
"Luce pixie" Ginny muttered the Gryffindor common room password. "You know dear, you could be a lot more clear when saying the password." The fat lady portrait said. "Yeah, I'll try better." Ginny said, not really aware. As she walked in there were numerous students saying:  
  
"Welcome back Ginny! Glad you're feeling better." Ginny just smiled and gave them a small wave. Looking for her brother was most important at the moment.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny yelled with all the volume she could muster. "Ron!"  
  
"Yeah Gin what?" Ron said as he came down the stairs from the dormitories.  
  
"I was just looking for you Ron, that's all."  
  
"Hey guess what Gin, you found me." Ron said as he playfully punched her arm. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him  
  
"I know that thank you very much!" She said, and they broke into a friendly family-fighting match. Somehow, nobody really knows, they both eventually ended up on the floor giggling, with tears of laughter streaming out of their eyes. "Thanks Ron, I needed that. Now I have to tell you something though." Ginny pondered whether or not she tell her brother the mess she had gotten herself into. "Yeah, Gin?" Ron said as he made his way over to a game of chess with Seamus. "Oh, never mind." Ginny said, and bounced happily off to her dorm room.  
  
Ginny flung the door to her room open where she was going to write her parents a quick note, letting them know she was okay. Ginny pulled out some parchment and found writing already on it. She was about to quickly dismiss it as one of her failed report attempts, when she noticed it wasn't her handwriting. "What the?" Ginny thought. She began reading the parchment.  
  
Ginny,  
I'm sorry.  
  
"That's it?" Ginny exclaimed. It could be anyone! She was furious over the situation when she stuffed the parchment under her mattress where at a later time she could investigate it further.  
  
Mum and Dad,  
I'm fine. Thank you for the cake you sent along, it's exactly what I needed. I just wanted to let you know that I am doing much better. Ron is taking care of me, and himself.  
Love,  
Ginny  
  
Ginny decided to leave the letter short and simple. "Best not worry them too much." She thought with a half grin. "Well, I suppose I'll go down to the common room and see what's going on." Ginny left the letter on her side table to send later, and headed down to the common room.  
  
A/N: So, that was the second chapter! A-heh! It's not perfect, no, and It's moving really slow, but "w'ahh!" if you have problems with it, leave. You know you can't resist me though so yay! IF I can perfect them quick enough, you lucky folks might have more than one chapter a day, because I'm on Easter Holidays. 


	3. Lots to Learn

Disclaimer: As of the first two chapters I didn't own Harry Potter. Guess what, I still don't!  
  
Chapter 3  
Lots to learn  
  
Ginny arrived in the common room, which was full of people and so many sights and sounds. It was magnificent, just what Ginny liked. She could find peace in the biggest, loudest, most crowded situation ever. It was the type of girl she was.  
  
"Ginny?" a voice behind her asked. It was Colin Creevy, a Gryffindor boy from her year.  
  
"Yeah Colin?" Ginny said swerving around.  
  
"Have you got your potions homework done?" Colin said.  
  
"Yeah Colin, but you wouldn't want my help anyway, I'm not too good with potions. Professor Snape says I have a lot to learn. He says I need to get a tutor soon." Ginny said with a frown on her face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny." Colin said. "I'll get help from someone else then." Colin waved and turned away. "So am I Colin, so am I." Ginny whispered as Colin walked away.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione called out from the other side of the common room.  
  
"Oh, jeez I can't bear to face Mione at the moment." Ginny turned towards her room as she prepared to make a quick exit.  
  
"Ginny, wait." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Damn, I'm caught now." thought Ginny  
  
"Gin, I promise it won't take long." Ginny cringed at Hermione using her brother's pet name for her.  
  
"Okay, and could you pretty please refrain from saying 'Gin' like Ron does?"  
  
"Um, sorry Ginny." Hermione turned bright pink. "I just wanted you to know, that I'm sorry about earlier, and if you could please not mention it to anyone else?"  
  
Ginny looked at her in disbelief, "I've already told Ron, but I suspect he'll not tell anyone else. I'll specifically ask him not to Mione."  
  
"Thank you so much Ginny." Hermione said with a sharp nod and she walked away again.  
  
Ginny silently dragged her very weary body up to her bed, where she planned to immediately go to sleep and skip breakfast entirely. Ginny reached her dorm room, put on her pajamas and slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and glanced over at her clock. It read 7:45. "Good." Ginny thought, just enough time for me to get ready and then head to class.  
  
Ginny went quickly through her morning routine so as not to be late for her least favorite class: Potions.  
  
Ginny slid into her seat just as the bell rang. Professor Snape always insisted on making a dramatic entrance a few minutes after the bell rang, and yet he always seemed to know when you were late. "Pity that man can't use his 'intelligence' for a greater good." Zenya McMillion a 6th year Ravenclaw whispered to Ginny.  
  
A loud crashing of a door was heard. "That'll be Snape now." Ginny thought as she prepared for the most difficult hour of her life  
  
"Virginia Weasley." Professor Snape hissed out.  
  
"Yes sir?" Ginny gulped.  
  
"Come up to my desk at this instant. The rest of you will begin preparing your ingredients for the sleeping draught we'll be concocting."  
  
"Oh, jeez what'd I do now?" Ginny thought as she made her way to the desk.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, we've discussed the idea of you getting a potions tutor yes?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape, sir." Ginny relaxed a bit knowing that she  
wasn't in trouble.  
  
"I do believe I've found you the perfect one." Snape said.  
  
"Please, please let it be Mione." Ginny silently wished.  
  
"You'll be tutored everyday after class and on Sunday Evenings by."  
  
"Mione, Mione!" Ginny wished even harder.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Snape said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Ginny thought. "There's absolutely no way I can work with him, he hates me! I can't complain either, Snape will give me a detention probably." Ginny sighed. "Yes Professor Snape."  
  
Professor Snape grinned evilly and said, "Since today is Monday, you shall begin your lessons tonight. You'll meet here at 7:00 after dinner. There will be no interruptions I will not permit it. You are in dire need of assistance, and I am here to provide the proper help for you. On behalf of Dumbledore." Snape grumbled.  
  
"Yes, sir," was all Ginny could manage to get out.  
  
Ginny went quickly through the rest of her day until 6:30, half an hour before she was to meet Malfoy.  
  
"Ron, I can't believe he put me with Malfoy! He knows that we can't stand each other!" Ginny cried.  
  
"He did it because he's a slimy git who loves making anyone other than Slytherins miserable!" Ron fumed. "He knows that it's going to get to you. When you don't learn your potions. He'll blame it on you being stupid, when he'll really know it's all because Malfoy is an awful wretched."  
  
"Ron, watch your language." Ginny looked at her brother with warning.  
  
"Yeah, Gin I know, I just can't help it! Malfoy makes me so mad." Ron said pounding his fist into his hand.  
  
"Me too Ron, me too. I suppose," Ginny said looking up at the common room clock. "I should be going, it's almost 7:00."  
  
"Gin, if he tries to hurt you, let me know. I'll beat the Hell out of him." Ron said.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Okay Ron, I'll make sure to give you the perfect opportunity to get expelled." At this, she left through the portrait hole, and made her way toward the dungeons.  
  
Draco toyed with whatever he could find on the table. "I cannot believe Professor is making me work with a Weasley. It's not right!" Draco snorted.  
  
"Draco, you might want to make sure no one is around next time you start talking to yourself." Ginny said as she sat down laughing.  
  
"Well Weasley, I'm glad you heard it. Now you know just how much I can't stand you." Draco sneered.  
  
"Malfoy, I can't stand you either. I'm here to learn potions so that I can finally be with my class." Ginny said earnestly.  
  
"I didn't know you were the class idiot." Draco said haughtily.  
  
"I didn't know you actually volunteered to help people. I happen to know for a fact that all tutors are always volunteer." Ginny smiled. She'd won for now.  
  
Draco sighed. "Let's get to work Weasley. The quicker you learn, the less time I have to spend with you."  
  
Ginny looked over at Malfoy with a smile of contempt on her face when she saw something else in his eyes. Something that looked like it was a painful, large burden to carry. Something she felt sorry for, almost.  
  
A/N: Okay okay, the first 3 chapters were basically a set-up. The fourth is where is should get good. If anyone can tell me how to make it so my chapters stay spaced and italicized and everything, that would be great! Oh and to my second reviewer, red-head-chrissy-56: I'll try and update as quick as I can. Thanks for your encouraging review. 


	4. Revelations

A/N: I still don't know how to do italics and spacing. Yeah, call me a retard I don't care. Just someone help me please. :(  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Revelations  
  
It had been 3 months since Ginny had started her tutoring with Draco, and each time they had barely spoken apart from Draco giving Ginny instructions. Strangely, she looked forward to the silence. Her life had been great lately, but it was just too much. She even enjoyed Draco's coldness towards her. It was different; a change from what everyone else had shown her. Ron was still the overprotective big brother, only now; he had Harry on his side. Even though Ginny was hurt, she had gotten better, and her and Hermione were now the closest of friends again. Everything had gone back to normal, Ginny was still alone, but nevertheless it was normal. Granted, there had been no Yule Ball for Christmas what with the possibility of the dark Lord returning at any time. Ginny and Ron had gone home for the holidays, and Hermione had stayed at the castle with Harry doing Lord knows what. Uneventful and boring. Ginny was getting wholly sick of it.  
  
One night, as they were cleaning up early, Ginny said, "Malfoy, why are you always so sad? Every time I see you, you're on the brink of tears."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Weasley?" Draco looked at Ginny as if she had just jumped up screaming and claimed she was a parseltongue.  
  
"Your eyes. I know you try to have a big manly front, and you try to pretend you're either angry or indifferent to everything, I see your eyes." Ginny suddenly stopped what she was doing. "They show so much sadness and anguish. I don't know how you're able to stand it."  
  
Draco stopped what he was doing as well, and moved closer to Ginny. "Weasley." Draco moved towards her ear and whispered, "You're mad. Bloody brilliant, but mad. I'm sorry." He then got up, and left the room leaving Ginny to clear the rest of area herself. Ginny looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ginny breathed. A light suddenly clicked on in her head. "I'm sorry!" She screamed out, and began quickly putting things away.  
  
"Father is going to have to teach me how to hide my eyes. Was? Is? I don't know anymore." Draco thought. He walked quickly the rest of the way to the Slytherin common room where he muttered the password, "return of dark." Draco walked briskly towards his dorm room and without even putting on his pajamas he fell into a distressed sleep, wondering how the girl could read him like that.  
  
Ginny sat silently in her dorm room. Staring at the parchment. She searched it over and over again. It was indeed the same tidy scrawl as Draco's. She'd seen him write down comments on her before. "But what does it mean?" She wondered aloud. "What is he trying to tell me? What is he sorry for?" Ginny had so many thoughts running through her brain. Not to mention a surge of many different emotions. She was what some called a "percipio ere" or someone who feels. She felt the emotions of everyone around her. Especially when she was at the extremes of her own emotions. It was a gift from her mother; all the women in her mother's family had it. It was a burden sometimes, but a blessing other times. She felt sadness in her own heart, exhaustion from her roommates, and also some ecstasy from some of them. "Naughty girls!" Ginny laughed to herself. She went back to pondering the parchment.  
  
A voice inside her whispered, "Maybe he's not sorry for anything yet, maybe he feels the need to be sorry for something he's going to do in the future."  
  
"Thanks, Gram." Ginny smiled. Her grandmother was a very powerful witch indeed, and had passed it on to Ginny. The only ones who knew this however were her parents, Dumbledore and herself. She was magnificent in all she did, except potions. "Ah, the curse of being an Aradia female. Oh well, you can't have everything." She yawned, leaned against her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Yeah, this chapter is really short; I just wanted to get it over with. I actually tried to be pretty accurate on my stuff man! "percipio ere" is Latin for feel. At least that's what the stupid thing said. *shrugs* Aradia is the Greek goddess for witches, and if you didn't know, that's supposed to be her mother's maiden name. Ugh, this chapter is really bad and confusing isn't it? Flame if you want, tell me how to fix it please! 


	5. Blindly Wandering

A/N: Hey Hey! Guess who's in Biology class? Yep, that's right you all guessed it...me! :) Yeah, I should really be writing down notes on Hybrids, and heterozygous, but I don't want to! Well, anyway...moving along  
Chapter 5 Blindly Wandering  
Ginny woke up, terrified. Though she couldn't remember it, she knew she had had a terrifying dream. She'd felt something about her change. She leaned over to look at her clock. "Ugh.6:00 on a Saturday morning." Ginny muttered. "There's no way I'm getting back to sleep. Might as well make myself useful." After showering and brushing her teeth, Ginny put on the most comfortable thing she owned. Jeans from Ron when he was younger, a white t- shirt from Percy, and the sweater she'd gotten from her Mum for Christmas. Ginny slid out the front door quietly. She'd decided to go for a walk. She'd go around the Quidditch Pitch, to the lake, and then back to the lake. She'd walk slowly, in order to hopefully eat up some of her time until breakfast. Ginny made her way to the pitch desperately trying to remember her dream. Ginny entered the Quidditch pitch. She saw a large bump on the ground. "What the?" Ginny muttered. "Oh gosh, it's a body!" She ran over, seeing a broomstick nearby broken nearly in two. "What if they're hurt?" Ginny thought. She ran over and saw that the perhaps hurt person was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Oh, great!" Ginny thought. She kneeled down to see if he was all right. "He may not be nice, but he's still human." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. Ginny bent down to check his pulse. She lowered her hand down by his wrist. As soon as she had, she felt her wrist being clasped tightly. She screamed. Draco opened his sad silver eyes and pulled Ginny close. "Aww, did I scare the poor little Weasel?" Ginny trembled. She really hoped he didn't decide to take his anger out on her this time. "Yeah Malfoy you did. I thought you were really hurt." She said swiping back her arm. "Really?" Draco said, sitting up putting his crossed hands on his knees. "No not really, Malfoy I was just kidding." Ginny said looking at him rolling her eyes. They sat in an icy silence for a while when all of the sudden Draco stood up. "I wasn't always this sad you know." Draco whispered and he leaned over, kissed Ginny on the top of her head, and walked off silently. Ginny looked wide-eyed at him. She rubbed her head where he had kissed her and said, "What was that about?" Draco walked towards the castle with a smug look on his face, laughing. "I really scared the Weasel's sister," he sniggered. "I really scared her!" He walked towards the Great Hall where he enjoyed the moment, ignoring the Slytherins around him. Half an hour later, Draco saw Ginny finally walk into the Great Hall with the same dumbfounded look on her rosy pink face. Ginny glanced over at him with an even more shocked look than he'd expected. "Look at him." Ginny thought with disgust, "Is he trying to make me sick?" Ginny rolled her eyes and made her way to the Gryffindor table to where Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat. "Hey Gin!" They all said in unison. Everyone flashed her a great big smile as she sat down, then they continued on with their conversations. Ron leaned over to her and whispered, "Where ya been Ginny?" He flashed her a famously beautiful Weasley smile. "I went for a walk. You guys are up way earlier than I would have expected." Ginny said teasingly. "Mmph." Ron said with porridge in his mouth. Ginny laughed and she got into a deep conversation about the upcoming Valentines Day. The boys were either noisily eating, or discussing Quidditch. Draco listened to the idiot chatter of his fellow Slytherins, idly adding in comments every once and a while. What he could not take his mind off however scared him. He couldn't stop thinking about how happy he'd been when Weasley said she really cared about him. He'd been genuinely happy, a rare occurrence in and of itself. The fact that it came after his father left was something else entirely. Draco dismissed it as being happy that someone cared about him. Anyone. He leaned over on his arms, closing off everyone. Ginny stopped eating immediately. She dropped her spoon into her porridge. She could feel the stares in her direction, but she didn't care, she couldn't care. She felt an enormous tug at her heart. It was by far the strongest she'd ever felt someone else's feeling. She felt so much pain and anguish; it brought her to immediate tears. She sat at the table, blubbering and whispering incoherent thoughts, she felt like a fool. She felt warm arms wrap themselves around her. Ron whispered in her ear, "It's the feelings again isn't it? Do you want me to take you back to the common room?" He pulled away and looked at her. "No, it'll pass." Ginny said. "Thank you." She whispered and she gave her brother another hug. Draco began to yell at Crabbe and Goyle for disturbing his peacefulness. "You are both great big blundering..." he stopped as he saw why they were talking so much in the first place. "Why is Weasley sobbing?" It wasn't that he cared, it just wasn't every day you saw a what seemed to be perfectly fine person burst out into tears that fierce, all in a matter of moments. That was a rare occurrence Draco noticed that Ginny was mumbling what he thought to be, "Hate, father, family, unloved." All in a great big string like that. He realized those were the words he was thinking. She was doing the one thing he was afraid to, and he had no idea why. "I must ask her what's going on." Ginny sat in silence, finally having calmed down. She knew everyone wanted to ask her what was wrong, but there was no way she could answer. She reached inside herself and asked her Gram, "Gram, I noticed, that this hit me all of the sudden. I wasn't even prepared. It was the only feeling I felt as well. I usually feel everyone's. Do you know what's going on?"  
  
Ginny's grandmother replied, "I wish I did love, but I have no idea."  
  
Ginny sighed, "But it'll be like before right? I'll only feel it at certain times? This was just a big test run to let me know I'm only channeling one person?"  
  
In a barely audible whisper her Gram said, "I don't know Virginia, I don't know." Draco smoothed his hair back. What he was about to attempt, it was dangerous. He was prepared for the worst. He just couldn't help himself, he hated the girl be he felt a special connection to her. Draco causally passed the Gryffindor table, bumping into Ginny on the way. He saw her dark eyes look at him, and her mouth opened to say something. It was probably mean, but she stopped as she felt the small piece of parchment he slipped her. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Malfoy, you lousy git, you better watch where your going or you'll be sorry." Ron growled. Draco just dismissed him and continued on, out of the Great Hall, towards his and Ginny's potion room. Ginny excused herself from the breakfast table, and walked out of the Great Hall. As soon as she was out the door she read the parchment. Weasley, Meet me in our Potions room, as soon as possible. I have something important to discuss with you. Malfoy Ginny sucked in a deep breath, and went on her way.  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. I'll mention the one of you later, because I'm already supposed to be in bed. Anyway, this chapter turned out good. It made me happy. I hope ya'll like it as well. Anyhow, I should be going. Happy Trails! 


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Nice time for an author's note eh? Well, I have two favors to ask of everyone: Does anyone want to beta-read for me? I'll put you as co-author because I'm that nice I'm going to redo the chapters that I have up now, and add a 6th chapter. Thereby, making my story better! But, it's going to take a few days, don't expect this done until at least the weekend. Also, I want to make them extra perfect, so I'd like a beta before I finish. If ya'll don't apply for the job, it'll probably take me longer to read through them.  
  
Any who thank you to everyone for your support, and your non-support, lol if you people only knew the sacrifices I make. *hmph* Just kidding, I love you all! If you're interested in the beta position contact me at: nee_2_see@hotmail.com Anyway, off to edit now toodaloo! 


End file.
